


To Stop the Rampage

by CoffinBuilder



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Conspiracy, Doctor/Patient, Nurses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffinBuilder/pseuds/CoffinBuilder
Summary: In the wake of the infamous Fossen shooting spree ("Rampage" season 7x22), the crew of the ER are startled to find the shooter is a previous patient, Derek Fossen, who had his son taken by DCFS in the very same hospital he had been brought to after his spree had been ended in Lincoln Park with 5 shots to the torso.What later happened appeared to be nothing but sheer fate and folly. But was it?





	To Stop the Rampage

All anyone could think of was the bullet in Adele Newman's back.

Or maybe it was the child left without a mother. The bastard was shooting people in the back without discrimination in an effort to obtain custody of his child from the foster care system he had been placed in a few weeks ago. Now he was laying on a gurney, covered in blood and intubated. Thank God for that at least; he couldn't scream about the child that had been taken away from him. Those who were not present for the incident had heard murmurings of the abuse—

No, the _alleged_ abuse to his son that had necessitated the call to Adele Newman in the first place. At least, that's the language everyone would be required to use until he got locked up. Innocent until proven guilty, right?

Now, weeks after his custody rights had been temporarily revoked, Fossen had decided to trace his son down leaving a trail of approximately 20 casualties in his wake. What was it Frank had said? A 9mm semi-automatic? 13 rounds in a clip? The cold click of the loaded clip echoed in the collective consciousness of the staff when the first mass casualty alert came in. Now, it was as if the world was exploding left and right in bursts of blood; entrance and exit wounds colored the mind's eye of everyone in the ER.

Fossen himself had somehow made it into the ER stable enough to make it to surgery under the expert care of Dr. Mark Greene and nurse Haleh Adams. Before, he had been screaming for his son. No one said it, but he implicated the bald doctor with the arch-like scar on the top of his head for every pull of the trigger. In Derek Fossen's mind, the gun had not been fired by him but by the hand of everyone involved in his son being taken away from him. He loved his son more than anything in the world, he told himself. He belonged with his dad! These stupid doctors and nurses—

His mind swam for a moment as the paralytics struck his brain. His eyes opened to tubes all around and the faces of the hospital staff avoiding looking him in the face including the doctor, whom he recognized from his last visit when he was apprehended by rent-a-cops and then arrested. 

Haleh assisted Dr. Greene with the trauma and transport of Fossen as a patient, now silent and intubated. She silently thanked the Lord for that small mercy as they prepped to move him. She had assisted with more gunshot victims than she cared to count in the Cook County Emergency Department, but this one was an evil unlike anything she could readily recall and her memory was long. Her grief for everyone involved in this incident was pushed to the back of her mind as she had learned to do, just as everyone did in this department, as she prepped Fossen for transfer.

She had been there long enough to know what was needed in case of any critical need en route to the surgical floor. While securing Fossen's IV's, she made eye contact with Dr. Greene for a brief moment. They had been working together since Mark had come to Cook County as an intern and she worked in sync with him as good, if not better than any of the seasoned nursing staff. In the brief moment, her eyes met his, they both saw Adele Newman on a gurney with a C-Collar around her neck, blood spattered on her face and seeping down the sides of the backboard she had been brought in on. They both knew what risks were involved during transport which left them a possible opportunity to protect anyone else from ever being hurt again. Mark saw his wife and new baby daughter; Haleh thought of her kids.

Transport required an ACLS drug box be included with the bed in the case of an emergent need for treatment once the patient left the Trauma room. Haleh had to consciously tell herself to leave it on the counter as they wheeled the bed out. The elevator door almost closed, when Haleh put her hand to the door.

"I forgot the drug box," she said, nonchalantly, but loud enough so that she could be heard by Dr. Greene and anyone else in earshot. Nurses were allowed to forget things every once in a while, even if they had been on the job for as long as Haleh. She left the elevator to head back to the Trauma room. She heard the door close behind her; she feigned trying to stop it making sure she was a step too late in her efforts. Her last view was Mark's back and a glimpse of Fossen staring up at the ceiling of neon bulbs in the ceiling of the elevator. Then the doors closed completely.

Later she would hear that Derek Fossen had died en route to surgery. 


End file.
